The Queen Of Titans
by ermoksarah
Summary: Attack On Titan / Shingeki No Kyojin —Madam Eloise Brothel — Pleasure to all who are deserving Levi Ackerman. The son of a prostitute who lived in The Underground, the poverty line of Paradis Island. Also known as the thug of The Underground and eventually, humanity’s strongest man. Was that really all to him?


30 years ago  
A scream roared throughout The Underground.

It was the kind of scream that could only be heard when you were listening out for something. One would have to block out the disturbances of The Underworld and single out a voice so faint that it could almost be mistaken as a whisper.

It came from a shophouse unlike any other.   
One that stood majestically in the main street, hiding away the slums and it's ugly.   
Whoever built it must had a certain taste for luxury, for the glorious red lanterns that were hung over the shop front illuminated the dark street with such intoxication.

It seemed to have an effect on people.

Just like a moth drawn to a flame, it allured people.  
It wasn't a place that anyone who hadn't earn their medals could simply enter. It was a place for the fearsome, those who have built up their reputation. Those who mattered.  
The caste system of The Underground worked in such a manner.  
=  
On a cold night of the year 824, a crowd was gathered inside this very shophouse.

"Adeline, stick your hand out". The cold voice ordered.

A little girl stood with her trembling tiny legs, head hung low. Tiny droplets of water came down one at a time, changing the colour of the carpet to a darker shade of red.

"I said stick out your hand." The woman ordered again before harshly bringing the whip back down on Adaline's bruised back.

— it hurts....

A little boy watched from the sidelines.  
It was the kind of scream that could only be heard when you were listening out for something. But for this little boy it was all he heard. Funny how perspective changed things.

The dimly lit lamp in the room flickered evilly. It casted a sinister shadow every time the whip was raised and brought back down.  
Despite the lavish interior of the shophouse, it's walls were surprisingly thin. As though it's sole purpose was to partition the rooms for privacy.   
Coyness was a key aspect for role play, after all.

"What do you have to say to Mr Wallace over here."

A lanky looking man stood tall next to the woman. His hand black and purple from a bite mark. A bite that left it's mark skin deep, impressive for a six year old child to inflict on a middle age man.

"I didn't do anything."

"Now that's awfully convenient isn't it Adeline-chan. Considering that there's a big teeth mark imprinted on Mr Wallace's hand right now. The woman shot him a sympathetic look. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Adeline glanced at the little boy who was hiding behind a pillar the whole time

— that's Levi, Kuchel's son

"Mr Wallace we are sincerely sorry about little Adeline's behaviour. Please let me make it up to you I promise-"

"I've seen my fill of girls in this business but heh....this feisty doll is...one of a kind!"   
Mr Wallace was ecstatic.  
In all his years he had never suffered such defiance. As an highly regarded aristocrat, he was used to getting everything, everyone he wanted. Something about the golden haired sapphire coloured eye beauty intrigued him. Beyond that, the coldness in her eyes such hostility. It excited him to his very core. "Eloise-san, I never expected you to be hiding such a gem, I'm telling you I..."

— what is this man talking about... why does he look so happy?

" ...Money is not an issue, just name your price Eloise, lay it on me...."

— ahh I see....

"If you put it that way, then let's discuss more about the pricing Mr Wallace...."

— He intends to keep me....it hurts so much...make it stop...please...levi?..ahh must be nice being away from all this, hiding at the back...i'm envious...oh w-wait, if you come out like that they'll see you ..... no, don't come any closer. Stay back...idiot 

"W-what are you... doing."

"Shh it'll be fine."

"Mr Wallace, like I said..." Madam Eloise let out an exasperated sign, trailing off her sentence. "Adeline is a rare breed, you know how well these mix breeds fetch in the market... Asians are rare enough not to mention a half asian and half french bred, now those would make a killing...."

"It's going to be over very soon." The gentle voice reassured her. "She's not going to sell away her cash cow just yet. I'm sure you're gonna hang around for awhile more." The voice joked light heartedly in an attempt to diffuse the pain, the girl sprawled out on the floor, was in. It was one that did not went unnoticed.

—he's right....the man looks livid...

"I cannot make myself more clear when I say no Mr Wallace."

"The pain will stop very soon." The voice had said in such a kind and reassuring manner. His small hands gently cupped Adeline by her cheeks, earning a small jolt. That physical proof that someone was actually there with her, telling her it's going to be alright, gave Adeline a great sense of comfort.   
What had came as careful whispers, had left in soft retreating footsteps.

— he left... just like that..what a gentle person..

"You think anybody else is capable of offering you a better price? Your entire establishment is dependent on my influence. Without me pulling the strings, you're a joke! Heh, now you either take my offer or close your cheap whore house down!"

Madam Eloise gleamed meaningfully at the man as she proceeded to gesture Kuchel over. "We are sincerely apologetic about the series of events that has happened tonight. Please allow our Kuchel, the belle of our brothel to escort you to one of our private suites."

"I appreciate the sentiment." He replied curtly. "Nobody can offer the price I just did Eloise, remember that."

"This way Mr Wallace." Kuchel gently guided him away from the spectacle as she eyed the small figure on the floor with worry.

As soon as Mr Wallace was out of sight, the woman relinquished her whip and set it down onto the nearest table. "Mr Wallace is very fond of you." The woman eyed Adeline carefully, prepared to catch any change in expression.

The temptress also known as Madam Eloise, the pride of this establishment was by no means an ordinary woman. For no ordinary woman would have been able to live pass the age of 45 in a place devoid of sunlight and proper nutrition. With her 56th year in place, this was a woman who had came out on top and built an empire of her own.

"I trust you understand what it means to be sold to a man like Wallace."

Adeline scoffed, audible enough for Madam Eloise to hear.

"I hope you don't get too... comfortable with a roof over your head here. Because this pride, you're holding on to...this pretentious modesty is something far too privilege for people like us to bear" She scanned Adeline before finally resting her eyes at the sight of her ripped dress. "Maybe then, you'll wipe that fucking smile off your face." 

The door slammed shut and very soon, the crowd quietly dispersed, leaving the foyer in great silence once again.

— modesty huh....I never even heard of such term...  
Adeline chuckled bitterly to herself. She adjusted her posture into a more comfortable one as she looked up longingly into the ceiling which somehow seemed further than usual.

— uwah...so dark..

She found herself pondering on what had just unfolded in an attempt to make sense of what already was a very complicated event. The obvious one being she had just offended a very important man. A high ranking official no doubt. But beyond that, a very cruel lesson was taught to her — she was utterly helpless.   
It left a bitter taste in her mouth and before she even knew it, tears were dangerously close to its tipping point.

"Take".

She looked up only to find herself facing a familiar figure.

"Levi... you're nice." She noted out loud to herself.

He chuckled. "It's just an ice pack. The real pain will set in half a hour from now, brace yourself." Levi gently lifted up her hand for inspection under the flickering light. "Now what could you have possibly done to deserve this.." His eyes locked onto her deformed looking hand.

"I didn't do anything."

"Uh huh."

Adeline sighed. "Look I know I'm not being very convincing but you don't need to look at me like that.." Adeline said, uncomfortable with the scrutiny of his.

"Ahh so you are lying." Levi replied, comically extenuating his words.

Adeline started at the boy blankly, giving it some thought before replying. Nothing however, came out.

— what's up with this girl...... that bite mark though...was definitely the work of someone who was serious on inflicting damage

"Ah I see." He said monotonously. A girl who didn't seem to have the slightest intention of saying anymore was not someone he wanted to stick around any longer. He got up, dusted his pants and got ready to leave until he caught sight of a mark.   
It was a tiny red mark hidden behind Adeline's ankle, nothing like he had ever seen. It wasn't quite a blister nor was it the effects of the whip, now that would be straight markings.   
He tilted his head slightly and caught sight of yet another mark. This time more of purplish red located at Adeline's thigh. It peaked out cheekily, half hidden by Adeline's frilly white lace dress.

"What are those?" His eyes never leaving the marks that trailed along her tiny leg.

Upon realising his attention to the little bruises that seemed to mark her leg, Adeline instinctively brought her knees to her chest. There was a certain vulnerability to this movement. Such fragility she displayed as she tugged her arms around her legs that only seemed to reveal more and more purplish red marks.

"....H-he tried to hurt me." A voice muffled with sobs confessed. "I was in the room...c-cleaning and he..."

— fuck

She took a deep breath. "...He ripped my dress...a-and..."

— this was what the whole thing was about fuck

There was no easy way to this. She didn't know how to get across how she had felt at that moment her dress was torn and she was pushed onto the bed she had so painstakingly made, against her will. The moment when he had robbed a child, six years of age no less, of her innocence.

The weight of her hair gave in as it masked her face, revealing a rather pitiable side of her. A side that he had so insensitively missed.

A dark cloud hung over Levi. It was so strange. He wasn't there with her. Heck, he didn't realise until she had told him. Something was wrong. Just as a plausible reason on why he was feeling the way he was popped up in his mind, a tear streamed down his sullen looking cheek. "You're right, you didn't do anything wrong.... Nothing at all! He pulled her a little closer in. "Don't you dare think you made even the slightest mistake biting that pervert ok you brat."

"Is that what being a pervert means?"

"You're really weird you know that? Of course that's what being a pervert means! A big fat one." He said, still overcome with emotion.

"You really are nice aren't you Levi.." She noted once again out loud. "You're crying when even I'm not you fool.."

"You're hopeless.. Just listen to yourself"  
Levi stood up in exasperation as he desperately tried to contain himself. 

Adeline chuckled. The sight of Levi wasn't a very pretty one though she did found it impressive — the sight of a boy trying so hard to hold back his tears yet it only seem to come down just as hard. That sight of him was rather cute. 

"The floor is dirty you know.." Levi managed to get his words out.

"Yeah."

"N-no I'm serious, it's filthy...and now you are to- OI GET OFF ME." He found himself pulled into a tight embrace. It was one done out of a deep rooted gratitude. He knew as the girl before him whispered the words 'thank you' over and over again, pulling him in tighter with every word of thanks. "Seriously though.. get off me." He smiled to himself.

— thank you levi....


End file.
